Hiding
by nimbusbolt
Summary: Snippets of the time that Dudley spent in hiding during Deathly Hallows. NOW COMPLETE
1. Escape

**A/N Well I'm back with a new story so enjoy.**

Dudley tried to crane his neck around in order to see number 4 for the last time, and maybe Harry. Unfortunately for him Vernon saw him in the mirror.

"What are you looking at boy?" he was still in a bad mood from Dudley's emotional outbursts at home.

"Just trying to get a last look at home aren't you Sweetums!" his mother replied.

"All this sentimentality is not healthy for a boy!" Vernon huffed while Petunia smiled sweetly at Dudley. Dudley however had caught the eye of Hestia. The gaze felt as if it was forcing into Dudley trying to get in his head, it was exactly like Dudley thought mind-reading would feel like. Dudley suddenly felt all the emotions that he had felt at Privet Drive but could not express. Then as quickly as the feelings had come they went, and Dudley found himself still staring into Hestia's eyes, who was now beaming. Could wizards read minds?

"Well, when are we stopping?" barked Vernon from the front of the car.

"Oh somewhere down here, so we can leave without being noticed." Responded Diggle brightly.

Vernon pulled into a layby and stopped the car.

"Well mister Dursley. I am very impressed, how you kept track of all of those things is remarkable! He even used his feet!" Diggle told Hestia who was immediately impressed as well.

"Well, let's get the suitcases out, get moving, I thought we were late?" The vein in Vernon's temple was throbbing, he could not bare being complimented on anything by people that were so abnormal.

A moment later all of the suit cases were out the boot of the car and lined up next to Dedalus.

"Well, what do we do now?" Vernon huffed. He was very close to loosing his temper.

"Oh, perfectly simple." Deadalus whipped his wand out and the cases vanished.

"So if you would like to take my hand..."

"Look fireworks!" Dudley exclaimed "I wonder what they are celebrating?" every one in the group was momentarily distracted by Dudley's exclamation.

"I, I don't think it's fireworks."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a battle, Harry's escape has gone wrong!"

Sparks exploded in the sky high above them. Dudley thought that if he looked carefully then he could just make out the shape of people flying in the air.

Suddenly Hestia cried Protego and bright silver sparks showered the Dursley's. Two people swept out of the darkness and headed strait for Dudley. The only thing that saved him was a bolt of red light streaking past and hitting a wizard in the face, Dedalus ran in front of Dudley and began duelling the second man. Hestia had now grabbed petunia around the neck and disappeared into thin air moments before a curse struck the ground gouging a great crater in the floor.

Dudley stumbled sideways confused. Lights were flashing in front of him from Dedalus' duel, he was covered in mud, the car was now on fire and Vernon was bellowing his outrage at the wizards.

Dudley turned and a wizard in an ugly and distorting mask appeared in front of him, This must have been closer than the wizard had intended because for a moment both men just stared. Dudleys boxing training suddenly pain dividend as Dudley laid a huge right hook strait to the wizards face. Before Dudley could cry-out in triumph he heard a scream from behind and Dedalus fell to the floor without his wand.

The wizard looked Dudley in the eye and pointed his wand him. Suddenly Hestia appeared in the path of the curse just as it was fired and rebounded it strait back at the wizard with a huge reverberating note. Both Dudley and Hestia were knocked to the ground with the force of the curse as it rebounded. Hestia was first up and tended to Dedalus as soon as possible, Dudley shook his head and hurried over.

"Is he all right?"

"Oh I will live for a while yet I think." Dedalus answered to Dudleys surprise

"We need to keep moving, we cannot afford to be caught again!" Hestia continued

"I thought you were brilliant, bloody amazing in fact." Dudley told the witch and wizard in front of him

"Go to the house. I will be back in a second with Dudley" With that Dedalus disappeared. Hestia looked Dudley strait in the eye with that strange gaze.

"Listen to me very carefully and remember what I say, we are going to Primrose House Holyhead. OK now grab my hand we need to leave!"

Dudley held Hestia's hand and suddenly felt as if he would suffocate. The pressure was past endurance he was trying to cry out but couldn't , he squeezed Hestia's hand with all his might to stay with the witch. Then it was over and Dudley fell on all fours gasping for breath.

"That was horrible."

"You did better than your father!"

"I can imagine." Hestia smiled and Dudley did not think that this trip would not be to bad after all.

Dudley and Hestia entered the sitting room of the rather grand house that they were staying in, to see Vernon pacing up and down and Petunia sitting in the corner white as a sheet.

"You, What did you do to us? Where is our car?"

"Your car we can fetch later and fix if it is not curse damaged. As for what Hestia did, she got you out alive while she was under fire so show a little more respect please sir." Dedalus replied to vernon, his usual air of kindness had evaporated and Dudley suddenly appreciated why this man had been sent to protect them. Vernon stared at Dedalus for a second and then sat down next to petunia evidently deciding not to continue the argument.

"Well, I had better contact Molly and find out if everyone got out excuse me" Hestia then went to the fire place lit a fire with her wand took a pinch of some powder on the shelf and stuck her head in the fire, Dudley and Petunia gasped. A few moments later Hestia reappeared from the fire.

"Well what happened?" asked Diggle

"They have not come back in order but Harry is alive, thank Merlin, it looks like they new, they were ambushed George Weasley has lost an ear, Kingsley has just left to look in on the prime minister, Mundungus Fletcher is missing and Alastor is dead." Hestia began to cry as she said this and Dedalus just dropped into a chair.

"But Moody was the best are they sure?"

"Bill Weasley saw it happen. That's not all he did it again"

"Who did what?" Dedalus looked confused now.

"Potter, He faced him in a straight fight again and beat him."

"That boy has some back bone, he really is our last hope isn't he?"

"Yes, Dumbledore told us to trust him, but I think things are going to get much worse before they get better."

**A/N just to let you know that i am writing to the cannon of my other story. but please tell me what you think of the story. Next time there will be a bit of time jump, as this story will only be a few chapters long at most unless someone has a really good idea they want to share.**


	2. Rodent and Royal

**A/N Sorry for the long update time but I have a busy few days, (I shifted about half a ton of gravel this morning) well I hope you enjoy, Another fight scene this time! not that I condone violence. If you are JK (or one of her lawyers) and you are reading this then I promise I am not making any profit from your hard work.**

Months had passed since the Dursley's had moved out of privet drive and into Primrose house. Dudley was sitting behind the sofa in the living room reading the Quibbler, he had to sit there to stop Vernon from seeing him. Yesterday evening Dudley had been reading the news paper when Vernon had entered the room, fortunately Dedalus had walked into the room at the same moment saw Dudley behind the sofa with the Quibbler looked at Vernon and in one swift motion turned Dudley invisible. Or at leased did something that stopped Vernon from seeing him when he did eventually peer into Dudley's hiding place.

For the past few months Dudley had seen and learned more and more of the Wizarding world and was beginning to like it. Dudley felt that everyone new each other like they were one big family and was actually quite jealous of Harry and his friends.

Dudley was now staring at a picture of Harry at Hogwarts in a place called the Gryffindor common room, he would ask Hestia about what that was next time he saw her. Dudley reached for the scissors so that he could cut out the article for Dedalus, he had been asked to do this, he was not sure why but he had learnt allot about Harry in the process.

A commotion had started in the hallway and curious Dudley left his hiding place to see what was happening. Three men, two with red hair, were yelling directions at each other while trying to levitate a large wooden box through the front door. One of the men turned around to make sure the way was clear, Dudley saw that one of his ears was missing.

"Who are you?" He had evidently stopped concentrating on what he was doing because the box promptly dropped to the floor with a huge crash.

"Dudley, Dudley Dursley."

"I remember you!" the man cried, and then it hit Dudley the red hair, the twins and the Ton Tongue Toffee.

"Fred It's Dudley, Harry's cousin!" he called to his twin "Well how do you like our world? And you've changed allot."

"Yeah well I've given up toffees now."

"Give us a hand to set this lot up then?"

An hour later after much swearing and magic, whatever it was was set up.

"Well, what is it then?" asked Dudley

"A portable Radio broadcaster. ever heard Potter Watch?"

"That's not you three is it?"

"The very same" Answered the third in the group.

When evening had fallen they began the broadcast, Dudley sat and watched the three men work, drinking in all that they were saying. Through the day contributors for the radio programme had dropped by and Dudley had spoken to most of them, including a very interesting man called Remus and his wife Tonks.

This trend continued until the third day.

"Well, rodent thanks for that very interesting report as usual, well then what is your reaction Royal..."

Suddenly all the windows of the house blew inwards one after the other and showered the occupants with glass. Dudley was one of the first back on his feet along with Kingsley and Tonks, and he could see dark figures moving to the window.

"Everyone out!" bellowed Kingsley, immediately there was a scramble for the equipment and several large cracks later the radio Fred, George and lee were gone. Before Dudley even started to run for the door a bolt of green light shot through the room narrowly missing Kingsley and causing the table to explode.

Tonks dived towards Dudley and attacked a death eater who had appeared in the room, felling him immediately and turning to duel another Deatheater who had entered the room. Dudley turned to look for an escape but all of the exits were blocked as he turned again he stopped and stared in awe at Kingsley's skill who was now duelling three Deatheaters at once.

Kingsley was twirling around slashing and spiralling his wand deflecting and rebounding the curses thrown at him causing havoc in the centre of the room. Another Deatheater had started to climb through the window that was now to Dudley's left, Dudley shrank in to the wall hoping he wasn't seen. Dudley appeared to be the only one who had noticed the Deatheater enter the room, they stood right in front of Dudley and began to take a careful aim at Tonks' back.

Dudley suddenly leaped to his feet shouted No and jumped onto the Deatheaters back and got the man in a head lock, fortunately his wand had been knocked clear during the attack. As they struggled on the floor one of the Deatheaters duelling Kingsley tried to break away and attack Dudley but was hit with curse from Kingsley for his efforts. Tonks had now won her duel and ran towards Dudley cursing the man and then helping Kingsley. Suddenly the odds favoured the order and the duel was over almost immediately.

The door burst open quite suddenly, Tonks and Kingsley prepared to duel and Dudley ran for cover, Fortunatley it was only Hestia and Dedalus.

"You had quite the battle in here didn't you, We had three in the other room and came as quickly as we could." Hestia

"Yes I had better go to the prime minister." Kingsley turned on the spot and disapeared with a small pop.

"Well I make that nine death eaters." Dedalus said looking most pleased.

"No, These are mercenaries not Deatheaters apart from this one, who could be Yaxley."

"So snatchers and the like working on his orders?"

"Yes which means there could be reinforcements on the way, they obviously did not realise that this place was so important."

"Well come on then Dudley, your parents are waiting at the new safe house." Hestia smiled.

"I had better come too" Said Tonks

"No you stay here, you can not risk any more duelling while you are pregnant, go and find Remus he left an hour ago he wont know what has happened." Dedalus told Tonks.

Then without warning Dudley was squeezed into darkness.

**Reviews welcome as always, updates soon depending on If I get a good idea Because none of this is planned I just sit down one day and the story falls out of my hands and all over my key board.**


	3. A small Party

**A/N Only a very short chapter this week because I only wanted to tell you that i am off on Holiday and wont be writing any fanfiction for at least a week. Rather than simply posting a note I thought that you might appreciate a short something to read.**

The Dursley's sat around the dining table Stiff as boards and very very uncomfortable.Dedalus had invited guests to his house for celebratory tea.

"Well, Ladies Gentlemen, metamorphmagus', werwolves and miscellaneous." Dedalus called to the table in a rather tipsy tone.

"You can count me in the Gentlemen category today it's not the full moon." Called Remus from the back of the group.

"Fair enough, but to the issue of the moment, according to very reliable sources Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are very much alive and kicking." At his words the room cheered with the exception of uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia.

"Well, who saw what?" cried Tonks. tonks had spent most of the afternoon scaring Uncle Vernon by changing her face to the most absurd thing she could think of, and no one else was looking. When Vernon eventually challenged her, she claimed to have no idea what he was talking about and suggested he get his head examined by a Healer.

"I have it on good authority from Bill and Fleur Weasley, but they refused to say how they know."

"You have to admit the last time they surfaced was most entertaining so I would like to see what they get up to next."

The rest of the meal was passed in a most leisurely fashion with most of the room arguing over what the trio, was actually doing.

At only half past eight The Dursley's announced that they were going to bed; an hour later Dudley crept back down stairs. Most of the guests had left now but of those remaining none were surprised to see Dudley reappear.

"So earlier you said that they had surfaced before?" Dudley addressed the room at large, and for the rest of the evening Dudley was regaled with stories of Harry's adventures so far, or what they knew of them anyway.

**A/N Thanks to all of the reviewers you are most kind. Just as an aside the 7th (for the number of HP books) review will get a mention in the next Chapter.**


	4. Revolution

**A/N Final chapter folks so just 907 words to go, Enjoy :)**

April crawled into may and Dudley was becoming more and more restless. A booming knock sounded at the door, Diggle hurried forward wand raised. Dudley had also moved into the hallway but Diggle gestured for him to stay back. One hand on the door handle and his wand hand pointing at the door Diggle flung the door open. Light pored through the open door hurting the back of Dudleys eyes.

"Thank goodness you are all still here! I have just spoken to Podmore, he has seen Lestrange in Diagon ally." Hestia had walked strait through door ignoring Diggle's wand.

"I thought that Lestrange was locked in Malfoy Manor." Replied Diggle

"Yes, she was but even more suspiciously she has her own wand."

"You don't think that its Potter?"

"I am trying to find out" Hestia removed floo powder from the pot that sat on the mantle piece and dived strait in to the emerald flames. Dudley gave Diggle a worried look, that was returned in full measure. About five minutes later the strained silence was broken by the return of Hestia.

"Bill and Fleur have no idea where they have gone. He thinks that they are planning something at Gringotts."

"No they Can't be that's impossible!"

"They have been planning something with a Gringotts Goblin and the sword of Gryffindor."

"You think that they will try to break in?"

"Probably."

Dudley had followed very little of this conversation, but he had gathered that Harry was about to do something very dangerous and very stupid.

"I need to leave again and find out what in Merlins name that boy is doing." and with that statement Hestia swept back out of the room. Dudley felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, he turned to see the worried face of his mother. He did not know how much of the conversation his mother had heard so he wondered if the worried look was for herself or for Harry.

"What is happening?" Petunia whispered to her son, however it was Diggle that answered.

"Harry it appears is going to try to break in to the bank, probably the place with the highest security other than Hogwarts of cause. Eventually that boy will get in to more trouble than he can handle." Diggle Lowered himself into the chair a stared morosely at the floor.

Petunia Now wore a strange look on her face as she took the seat opposite Diggle and gestured to her soon to sit with her. The vigil began. Time had stopped, the clocks may still be ticking and the sun rising through the morning but as far the three people waiting in the drawing room were concerned the only thing that matters is waiting for some news, any news.

Dudley did not know how long they waited but was informed later that it was only an hour, but Hestia returned in whirl of news.

"You will not believe this, a dragon they broke into Gringotts and escaped on the back of a dragon!" Diggle jumped up and Hugged Petunia who froze and smiled embarrassedly at the little wizard as he shouted "Yes He did it again".

"What did he take?" grinned Dudley at Hestia.

"One item something small that's all we know."

"Well what happens now?" asked Petunia "Where is he going."

"Don't know." Shrugged Hestia" Just have to wait and find out. The mood in the room deflated almost visibly as all four adults lowered themselves back in to the soft chairs.

Again they waited this time for along time, they waited trough the afternoon, through Vernon's Cursing and until dusk began to fall. A knock on the door broke the reverie that the room had fallen into.

"Its the revolution!" Remus lupin Burst into the room. "He's at Hogwarts, claims he is working on Dumbledore's orders, this is it the revolution."

"Slowdown what is happening?" Hestia asked in an as excited voice as Lupin.

"The DA has sent word that Potter has arrived and they are going to fight their way out."

"But won't You Know Who try to stop them."

"Yes but word is Potter has a plan. He can do it."

"Its happening, now or never he's going to do it." Whispered Dudley to the room at large.

Many miles away from Dudley Voldemort started the final Assault on Hogwarts, and Dudley finally understood what sort of a man Harry really was, the sort of man Dudley could never hope to be, but would always try to strive for. He was in short the Better man, Better than almost all that had gone before him, the man who did what was right and not what was easy.

**A/N The end, Not my best writing this would have stopped after chapter one but seeing as so many people had alerts I stuck with it. there may be one more story depends on if I can be bothered. It may tie all my stories into a sort of very short trilogy or just one longer story.**


End file.
